Sanzenin Nagi
'Abilities' ---- King's Jewel Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As time goes on, Nagi accumulates a fragment of '''King's Jewel'. Every 3 seconds, Nagi gains 1 fragment of King's Jewel. When reaching 30 fragments, all fragments will be combined into a single piece of King's Jewel. Each fragment of King's Jewel Nagi currently has, increases Nagi's maximum Mana by 15. and increases her Mana Regeneration by 1 Mana per 5 seconds. *''Note - ''When all fragments combined into King's jewel. Nagi will temporarily stop gaining fragments. *''Note - ''A single piece of King's Jewel has the same value as 30 fragments of King's Jewel. ---- Stock Prices Rise Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Nagi with a talent for economic marks the targeted enemy hero to increase their stock price for 3.5/4/4.5/5/5.5 seconds. When killing the marked target, both killer and Nagi will gain 30/35/40/45/50 bonus gold coins. The mark effect reduces target's Armor and Magic Resist by 8/11/14/17/20. When Nagi performs her basic attacks on the marked target, the attack also deals 20/30/40/50/60 + [Skill Level x (Total Fragment of King's Jewel Nagi currently has x 1)] bonus magic damage. Each time Nagi casts this skill, she gains 3 fragments of King's Jewel. ---- Manga Talents (Laugh) W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Nagi has advanced (incomprehensible) manga talents. By displaying the manga she draws to all enemies in a targeted direction in a cone-shaped area, the manga will deal 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage along with [Skill Level x (Total Fragment of King's Jewel Nagi currently has x 0.6)] bonus magic damage, and inflicting a frightening effect that applies a certain type of debuffs (the type of debuffs applied to targets is rotating for each cast, starting with silence -> stun -> Movement Speed reduction respectively) to all targets hit for 0.75/1.0/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds. Each time Nagi casts this skill, she gains 2 fragments of King's Jewel. ---- Tripple Speed Caught in Danger E Cost: 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Passive - ''When Nagi gets lost, she will get involved in the risk 3 times faster than the average person, thus developed resistance. When there is no allied hero within 300 radius, Nagi gains 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% bonus Movement Speed. When there is at least 1 allied hero within 300 radius, Nagi gains 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist. *''Active - '' Nagi applied a buff that lasts for 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds to all nearby allied heroes (including herself). The buff increases target's Attack Damage and Ability Power by 2%/4%/6%/8%/10%. Upon applying the buff effect on Nagi, she also gains a shield effect that can withstand 50 + [([Total number of nearby enemy heroes + (Total Fragment of King's Jewel Nagi currently has/3)] x Skill Level) x 5] + AP damage. Each time Nagi casts this skill, she gains 2 fragments of King's Jewel. *''Note - '' This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- King's Jewel Impact R Cost: 150 / 225 / 300 Mana '''Cooldown: '''140 / 120 / 100 seconds *''Active - ''Nagi smashes (consumes) King's Jewel, liberating (removing) all crowd controls from all nearby allied heroes within 500 radius, preventing them from receiving crowd controls for 1.5 seconds, increasing their Attack Damage by 8%/12%/16%, increasing their Ability Power by 6%/9%/12%, and increasing their Movement Speed by 6%/9%/12%. The Attack Damage/Ability Power/Movement Speed buffs from this skill last for 4 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes